The present invention relates to quick disconnect assemblies, such as quick connect and disassemble rollers and sprockets for conveyor systems.
Conveyor systems currently include a plurality of rollers to support and carry an endless belt entrained about the rollers. Occasionally the rollers need maintenance or in the event of a failure, require replacement. Previous means of replacing rollers require the removal of a shaft and counterparts (ie. bolts, bearings, lock collars, and the like) associated with mounting the roller to the conveyor system. Servicing or replacement of these rollers requires that the conveyor system be brought off line for extended periods of time, thereby affecting production or distribution capabilities and throughput.
As can be seen, there is a need for quick connect and disassemble rollers to facilitate the servicing and replacement of rollers while reducing the downtime of the conveyor system to effectuate the repairs.
Also, there is a need for a drive sprocket assembly that can be replaced more quickly to minimize downtime. Moreover, there is a need to allow users to replace a drive sprocket and its corresponding parts more easily and efficiently.